


Hold Your Hand

by herainab



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1960s, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Children, F/M, Grandchildren, Minor Character Death, New York City, Older Everlark, Protests, References to the Beatles, Vietnam War, humans of new york
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6790348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herainab/pseuds/herainab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We've been friends for a long time. Close to sixty years. Both of us were married for fifty years and both of our spouses have passed away. He called me one night, almost a year after my husband died and invited me to a dance. He showed up in a top hat and white tie. And it was like we were 17 years old again, dancing to the Beatles and Elvis Presley. I had always wondered if in another life we'd get the chance to grow old together.</p><p>Inspired by a Humans of New York Story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a little treat for you all. A story of friendship and hope for the birthday girl herself.  
> Happy Birthday to our favourite heroine and a happy mother's day to her as well.
> 
> This is inspired by a Humans of New York posting and it just screamed Everlark. If you're interested in the original post, just click on the link below.
> 
> http://www.humansofnewyork.com/post/143450232626/weve-been-friends-for-a-long-time-both-of-us
> 
> Happy Mother's Day to all those wonderful mother's as well.

_2016_

The promise of spring is in the air after a long winter. The promise of hope lingering in the air. Everyone is in high spirits. Everyone feels as if life can go on.

Hope is a powerful thing.

We settle on a park bench on the beautiful Sunday afternoon.

This had become our routine. A walk through Central Park after lunch. We walk arm in arm and find this park bench and seat ourselves for an hour or so, watching the world pass by. Sometimes we might just sit in silence, read a book but we’re in each other’s company and that’s enough for us.

“Excuse me?”

We both look up from our books to see a man standing in front of us, a camera strung around his neck and a messenger bag over his shoulder.

“Hi, how are you both today?”

“Great. And yourself?” Peeta replies.

“Good sir.” He answers. “My name is Castor and I’m a blogger. I interview people around New York and post them on my blog. I was wondering if I could interview you both? If that’s Ok with you.”

Peeta looks at me and I nod with a smile.

“Sure.”

“You can tell me anything. I just want to find out about those who make up New York City, the real stories from the thousands of people in New York.”

“I think our grandson might have shown us it.” Peeta tells Castor. “You do a good job son.”

“Thank you.” He smiles. “What’s your names?”

“This is Katniss and I’m Peeta.”

“And how old are you both?”

“I’m 70.” Peeta replies.

“And I’ll be 70 in May.”

“Mother’s day to be specific.” Peeta tells him with a smirk.

“Anything planned for your birthday?”

“I hope he takes me out dancing. We love to go dancing.”

“You two have kids?”

“Five.”

“Any grandkids?”

“Quite a few.” Peeta replies with a chuckle. “We’ll have 12 by the end of June, two are due within a month of each other.”

“A big family.”

“A very big family.” I reply reaching out for Peeta’s hand. “But we wouldn’t change it for the world.” I smile at Peeta.

“And how long have the two of you been together?”

“Two years.”

Castor looks at us both confused and we smile at him.

“You wanted a story, we’ve got one for you.” Peeta tells him with a chuckle.

* * *

 

_1964_

She reaches out for my hand and I grip it tightly, letting her pull me through the crowd of screaming girls.

The Beatles are in town for the first time and Madge has convinced me to cut class to try and get a look at our crushes.

We couldn’t have afforded the fare to J.F.K Airport so instead, we’ve gathered outside of The Plaza Hotel. And maybe our parents might see us on the television and we might get in trouble but for the chance to see the Beatles, it’s worth it.

They’re right up the front of the barricade, Madge having pulled them through to the front. Security holds them back and they wait in anticipation for the musicians.

“We should try and sneak into the Ed Sullivan show.” Madge whispers.

“How?”

“Leave it to me.” She tells me.

Four limousines pull up and security escorts them into the hotel. The crowd surges forward and security pushes them backwards.

I reach out as far as I can and touch all four of the Beatles on the arm.

“I touched them. Madge I touched them.”

We scream in delight, along with all the other fans.

This would have been the best day in our entire lives so far.

Two days later, Madge delivers her promise. She’s the daughter of the New York City Mayor, doesn’t mean she doesn’t hold back or lets fear of tainting her father’s image.

We dress in our nicest clothes, catch the train downtown and while all the fans wait eagerly outside, Madge leads us both to a back entrance. We watch and wait for a few minutes before making our move. We enter when it’s unattended and sneak in, hiding around corners and in hallways.

“Ever done anything this wild?” Madge asks in a whisper.

I shake my head and smile. “Where to now?”

“Dressing rooms?”

I smirk and take her head, letting her lead me through the theatre.

“How do you know you’re way around?”

“I’ve been here a couple of times.”

“Why couldn’t your dad get us in for the show?”

“He doesn’t want me getting distracted by them. College is coming up you know.”

“I do.” I reply. “He just doesn’t understand.”

We find the dressing rooms; see their names posted on the doors. And freeze. They’ll be here, inside of these rooms sooner than later

“Hey! What are you girls doing back here?”

We turn to see a man walking in our direction. He looks flustered, most likely from the throngs of teenager girls and women outside.

I look to Madge to say something and she freezes.

“Run.” I tell her.

We run and try to lose him.

“Where are we going?” I ask her.

“Just keep running.”

Two sets of arms grab a hold of us and pull us into a darkened room. It’s small and the four of us hide inside, cramped in the space and we hold our breaths as we hear the guy run past our hiding spot.

We let out a laugh after our successful getaway and a light is switched on overhead.

I look upwards and see Gale Hawthorne looking down at me with a smile. Peeta Mellark is pressed up against Madge. They were both in our grade and the two of them the best of friends who liked to tease us in a friendly matter. Flirting more than teasing.

They’re nice boys and good looking as well. They had all the girls looking at them.

“What are you two doing in here?” Madge asks.

“Probably the same reason you two are.” Gale replies and grins at me. “You two didn’t climb through a window to get in here did you?”

“No, a more conventional way.” I reply. “Snuck in through the back entrance.”

“Told ya there was an easier way.” Peeta says, hitting Gale. “You made me rip my favorite jeans.”

“Cry me a river Mellark.” Gale shoots back.

“Hey, we should probably get out of here, they’ll be looking for us.” Madge tells us all. “I don’t want to have my face on the news.”

“We’ll distract them.” Peeta tells us. “And then give you two the sign to haul out of here.”

“You two would do that for us?” Madge asks.

They both nod, grinning at us.

Security catches them straight away so they run in the opposite direction, allowing Madge and I to run.

And we run in the direction of the dressing rooms. We can hear the screams from outside and know they’re inside.

And in that instance, we run into the four members of the band.

“We love you all so much!” Madge exclaims reaching out for them.

They looked a little stunned, confused at us and why we’re running around backstage.

“Hey! There you two are!”

Madge and I look at each other and run for the exit. Farewelling the band members hastily.

We finally exit the theatre without being caught and meet the boys around the corner. The two escaped security as well.

We laugh until we’re breathless and know we’ll never forget this day.

The boys take us out afterwards for milkshakes and we share a bowl of fries and listen to the music on the jukebox.

This was our usual diner, our usual meeting place after school and before dances on a Saturday night. Sae serves us and had grown attached to us kids.

We tell her about our day, how we snuck into the theatre and met the members of the band and she laughs along with us.

“If only I was 17, I’d be right there beside you all.”

Despite the threat of the Vietnam War and the city gradually losing men who were volunteering, the spirits were still high. It was the 60’s a time for change and freedom.

I look across at Peeta, he flits his eyes in my direction and smiles at me before looking at Madge. Maybe this is all we’d get, memories of the Beatles and school. Maybe he’d fall in love with someone else and I’d do the same.

Maybe we’d never get the chance to be together.

We did date for a brief time during grade 10 but his Mother didn’t like me and Papa told me I wasn’t allowed to date. We broke it off, despite the pain it brought us and tried to let each other go.

_“Maybe when we’re adults.”_

_“Maybe.” I replied, tears streaming down my face._

“Hey, want to come back to mine to watch the show?” Madge asks.

With sodas we watch the Beatles perform. Madge and I sing along, dancing in front of the television together while the boys watch on.

* * *

We finish high school in the May and Peeta and Gale are accepted into Columbia University. Both had interests in further education rather than joining the military like some of our classmates had.

Madge and I had dreamt of being accepted into Columbia but women weren’t accepted into Ivy league colleges. So I enrolled in Parsons School Of Design, undertaking a course in fashion. I had wanted to be a designer since forever and Madge had always encouraged me to apply, especially for my quirky sense of fashion.

Madge enrolled in New York University undertaking a law degree.

But by the start of the second semester Peeta had enrolled in Parsons undertaking a fine arts degree.

Together we ride the train with each other and bond over music, books, and films. We discuss the current issues in society. He tells me he’s worried he’ll be drafted for the army when he is against this war.

He’s been to many protest meetings and marches with fellow schoolmates.

I tell him my dream of women becoming equal in society, to not be defined by a man and not have to give up my career and life to become a homemaker. Raising my children while my husband goes to work. I want a career, opportunities and to have it all.

Peeta tells me I should fight for that, join the movements and fight for my rights.

We agree to attend protests with each other on weekends, Peeta happily joining the feminist movement while I happily join the Vietnam protests. Madge and Gale come along with us and we show up baring signs and our passion. Police and anti-protestors push us back but we push forward, continuing to show our disinterest for these current events.

At a feminist protest Madge and I stand centre stage, remove our bras from underneath our shirts and burn them in front of our crowd of supporters. Gale and Peeta stand proudly amongst them all, cheering us on.

They always take us out after our days out, we go dancing and then gather with our friends in quiet car parks where we drink whisky and gin and dance around bonfires and kiss our boyfriends. Gale would take us all home in his car and we’d sing loudly from the back seat through the streets of the city and our neighbourhood.

Peeta will walk Madge to her front door, kiss her at the front, pushing her against the door. Gale would turn to me and kiss me in the back seat, moaning against my mouth for more.

Some nights Gale and Peeta would separately drive and in the backseat of their cars we’d make out and get as far as second base. Madge had been a strong believer in sex before marriage but had changed her tune before we finished high school. She strongly felt the need for female empowerment and the choice to choose what she wanted. And that was usually an orgasm.

And the boys never disappointed.

They were growing up in a new generation of men and we educated them on women’s rights and needs. They happily listened which made us feel more empowered. They wanted us to be happy and experience things they got to experience easily and they prayed we’d be entitled job security, reproductive rights and the choice.

They loved us more than anything in the world and showed us how much they loved us.

* * *

 Just before we turn 21, Madge approaches me with blood shot eyes and a red nose. I was in the middle of my final assessment, the one that’d determine me graduating in two months time.

I sat her down on my bed and she tells me then and there.

“I’m pregnant.” She tells me, dropping the biggest bombshell.

“You sure?”

She nods and I embrace her. She tells me she hasn’t told Peeta yet and I promise her he’ll be over the moon.

“I’m not married.”

“Do you want to be?”

“I don’t want my child to be deemed a bastard.”

“We’re in a changing society Madge.”

“My church won’t have it.”

“You need to talk to him.”

“Do I?”

I nod. “You need to sort it out, he could be drafted Madge.”

“He won’t be drafted.”

“Dad says there’s a chance most of the men in the city will be.”

“He doesn’t want to go.”

“Most of them don’t.” I tell her.

She leaves me, promising to go straight to Peeta and I tell her to call me when once she’s told him.

Gale comes by for dinner and notices how distracted I am.

“What’s on your mind?”

“Madge.”

“Is she alright?”

“Yeah, she was by earlier is all.” I tell him and change the subject.

I push him on his back onto my duvet and straddle his waist, leaning down to kiss him deeply.

I strip out of my blouse and jeans. I help him out of his clothes.

“Did you bring a condom?” I ask him.

He nods and reaches into his trousers for his wallet.

I lie on my back beside him and wait. He stills and turns to me.

“What if we just wing it?” He suggests.

“Wing it? You want to try our luck and try not get pregnant?”

“I thought you wanted kids?”

“Not now. I want to be successful in a career first.”

“What if I’m called up?” He asks, pain filling his eyes.

I cup his cheek gently. “We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.” I tell him. “For now, let’s just have a little bit of fun, lots of fun until the serious stuff happens, alright?”

He nods and I smile at him, leaning in to kiss him before pushing him onto his back.

Afterwards, we lie together in my bed. He holds me to his chest and I trace the hairs on his chest.

“Madge is pregnant.” I tell him.

“Is she?” I nod. “That’s why you were adamant on the condom this time?”

I nod. “I know we’ve been pretty relaxed about it but it’s been a bit of an eye opener I think. I don’t know if I could cope becoming a mother right now while I’m trying to establish my career and graduate college.”

“If we were to try, you’d be well and truly finished school and hopefully in a good job.” He tells me. “And I’m all but finished my engineering degree, I’m more than capable of supporting us.”

“I know but I want to have a bit of fun for at least a couple more years. I want the memories if you’re called up.”

“If I’m called up tomorrow would you consider it?”

I turn in his arms and look up at him, resting my chin on his chest. “I would but for now, let’s just see what happens, you might be lucky enough to not be called up.”

He nods and I kiss him, reminding him how much I love him and roll out of bed, reaching for my dressing gown and slipping it on, not bothering to tie it at the waist. I reach into his trouser pocket for his cigarettes and sit by my window, baring my self to him.

He hungrily watches me from my bed, licking his lips as his eyes roam my naked body.

He leaves my bed and comes and kneels before me, placing kissing from my toes to my inner thigh and to my core. I sprawl my legs wider for him and lay my head back as he pleasures me. Reminding me how much he loves and appreciates me.

“You’re a beautiful, determined woman Katniss Everdeen, I’m going to marry you and build a life with you. A great life.”

“Than what are you waiting for?” I ask him, looking down playfully at him.

He looks confused for a few seconds, trying to process what I just asked of him. “You… You’ll marry me?”

“Of course I will silly. I was wondering when you were going to ask me.”

“Let me go home and get the ring.” He tells me, getting up from his haunches to go and find his clothes.

But I reach out for him, stopping him, shaking my head.

“You can worry about the ring later.” I tell him, pulling him down to kiss me. “Ask me like you were going to.”

“I haven’t even asked your father for permission.” He tells me.

“Dad will be fine.” I tell him. “Propose to me like you had planned to.”

“I had planned on doing this after a romantic evening out.”

“We’ll pretend that we’ve had this romantic evening out.” I tell him with a wide smile.

He nods and bites his lip, blushing slightly. He goes to my record player putting on a record.

 _Love me tender_ __  
_Love me sweet_ __  
_Never let me go_ __  
_You have made my life complete_ _  
_ _And I love you so_

“Really?” I ask him laughing, hearing the Elvis Presley son play.

He nods. “It was the song I heard when I knew I was in love with you.”

“What, during our prom?”

He nods. “Yes.”

 _Love me tender_  
_Love me true_  
_All my dreams fulfilled_  
_For my darlin' I love you_  
_And I always will_

He gets down on one knew in front of me, looks up at me with bright grey eyes and a small smile on his face.

“Katniss Everdeen, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me and make me the happiest man on this earth?”

“Yes.” I reply, not think twice. I tackle him to the ground kissing him. Our naked chests touching as we share a long, hard celebratory kiss. “But I like this proposal way better.”

A knocking at the door sounds from down the hallway and I pull away. “Better go check who that is.” I tell him.

“Me? I’m in no state to.”

“Either am I.” I tell him, looking down at my own body.

We laugh and I roll off of him. “It might be Madge.” I tell him. “You get dressed, I’ll go and see who it is.”

I tie my robe around my waist, sliding on some panties and head on to the front door. Through the peephole I smile as I see who’s standing on the other side.

I throw open the door to Madge and Peeta who stand on the other side, hand in hand.

“We’re engaged!” She announces the minute I open the door.

I look at my two friends and smile at them both. “Congratulations.”

I embrace them both and invite them in. Gale appears from my bedroom dressed and greets the couple.

“Hi guys, you’re both glowing.” He says.

“Well so are you two.” Madge replies with a grin. “We’re engaged!” She tells him holding out her hand.

I take a hold of her hand and smile at the ring she wears. “It’s beautiful.”

“I think so too.” Madge agrees.

I invite them to sit down on the couch and excuse myself to put some clothes on. I feel a set of eyes watch me and I get a rush of heat shoot to my core. Gale was going to get some good lovin’ when Madge and Peeta leave.

But I look back at the living room and instead of catching the eyes of my fiancé; I catch the eyes of Peeta.

And maybe in another life we’d get this chance. It’d be a different story. We’d be together and Madge and Gale might have fallen in love.

But not in this life.

Gale is gone when I come back out.

“He’s raced home for just a second.” Madge tells me.

I nod and go and get us all some drinks. Gale is back by the time I set the drinks down on the coffee table.

“Oh and we have some news as well.” Gale announces. “We got engaged as well, just before the two of you arrived.”

“Really?” Madge asks.

I nod, confirming with a wide smile. “We did. He just didn’t have the ring.”

“Did he propose to you during sex?” Madge asks.

“After.” I reply sheepishly.

“As long as it was good sex.”

Gale opens the ring box and shows me the ring. “You still want to marry me?”

“Of course I do. I haven’t changed my mind in the last ten minutes.”

He slides the ring onto my finger, kissing me as he does.

“You’re not pregnant yourself?”

“No, we’re going to give it a little while.” I tell her. “But congrats to you to. How does it feel to be becoming a father?” I ask Peeta.

He looks at Madge and then to me smiling. “Great. I really can’t wait.”

“We’ll have to get a house.”

“You still have nine months.” I remind them.

Madge and Peeta marry quickly, their parents demanding the two of them to marry before the baby is born.

They marry at the end of May, Madge’s bump is hidden under her wedding dress I designed for her and I stand beside her as she marries Peeta.

Gale and I were going to marry in the fall, a few months after Madge and Peeta and just hopefully just before their baby is born.

They move into a house just down the road from where Gale and I are planning on living. Gale has started in a construction office on a generous wage and I’ve been taken in by a designer named Cinna. He saw potential in me and wants me behind his label he co-shares with a woman named Portia.

In my spare time I make baby clothes for Madge, and Cinna and Portia have promised to create my wedding dress.

Madge has started as a secretary in a firm and hopes to go back a few months after she has the baby. Peeta has started to freelance as a photographer and receiving plenty of jobs around the city. He hopes to one day become a fashion photographer, photographing models and actors for magazines.

Gale and I marry on the second last weekend of October. We’re surrounded by our family and friends and dance the remainder of the night away. He carries me over the threshold of our house and we make love on the living room floor, in front of the small fire Gale builds for us.

The next week we’re meeting baby Thomas Mellark. Madge holds her newborn son proudly in her arms. He looks like his mother.

“He’s beautiful. You did so well.” I whisper to her.

She smiles up at me. “Now it’s your turn.”

* * *

 A knock sounds at the front door and I call them in.

Madge comes into the house with Tommy on her hip. He’s now 22 months old.

“Hi.”

“Hey.” Madge greets. She looks flustered.

I take Tommy from her. “What’s wrong?”

She holds up a letter. “This came today.”

“What is it?”

“They’re going to start conscripting.”

“What?”

“They’re going to do a lottery, if they’re birthday is called they’ll be called up for a health check and possibly conscripted.”

They both shared a birthday. If they’re number was called, we could become widows.

I cry into Gale’s neck that evening in bed. Sobbing big, fat ugly tears and hiccupping as I try to speak. He shushes me, tells me it’s Ok, as he tries to calm me down.

“We’ll be fine, no matter what happens.” He reminds me.

On December 1st, we gather around the television, Madge, Peeta, Gale and I. Thomas sleeps in his bedroom down the hallway.

And Gale carries me home. March 2nd, the men will be the 29th lot of men to be called up for examination and than training.

We spend as much time together, the men go for their examination, both passing and waiting for the call to show up at training.

“We could do it you know.” He whispers to me.

“Do what?”

“Flee. We’ll escape to Canada.”

“We won’t make.”

“We could at least try.”

“If we’re caught you’ll be sent any way. Punished.”

“Can’t we at least try? We’ll take Peet, Madge and Tommy with us. Plenty of people made it Katniss. You know how against this war I am. What if I’m killed? What if Peeta is killed? It’ll destroy you and Madge.”

I shake my head. “No, go and serve. The odds are in our favor.”

Less than two weeks later, a serviceman delivers a letter.

“Gale Hawthorne, you are being ordered to report for duty and fight for your country. Failure to report for duty in exactly two weeks time, the authorities will be alerted and you will be arrested. Do you understand?”

I look to Gale.

“Yes sir.”

A package is handed over to him and the serviceman leaves, heading for the next person, most likely Peeta Mellark.

Two weeks later we kiss our husbands goodbye. Their bags are packed, resting at their feet and they embrace us for as long as they can. Remembering everything about us before they leave us for two years.

“Don’t forget about me.” I whisper to him.

“I’d never forget you my love.” He replies.

“Stay alive.” I whisper to him, clutching his shirt.

He kisses me again and then leaves me on the front porch as he marches down the footpath and to the sidewalk. Peeta does the same and the two men walk down the street, bags slung over their shoulders and they head off for their new lives of serving our country. They’re losing a piece of themselves, a piece of their own personal self to fight in a war they don’t believe in. Thousands of men have already been killed, never to return but in a body bag.

I hope Gale nor Peeta will come home in a body bag.

* * *

 Madge and I meet each other in the middle of the street a few weeks later.

I know by the look on her face, she’s about to tell me the same thing I’m about to tell her.

“I’m pregnant.” We announce at the same time. And instead of being overjoyed, we’re fearful.

We support each other through the months alone. We go to each other’s doctor’s appointments and cry to each other when it gets all too much.

I read Gale’s letters over and over before I go to bed at night and cry until my eyes hurt and my body is so wrecked, it forces me to sleep a restless sleep. He always finishes his letters, telling me how excited he is to become a father.

Madge and I try to keep our spirits up for Thomas, I act as more of a second mother to him and we do our best to try and not frighten him.

“Will you be there with me when I deliver?” Madge asks me.

“That’s if we’re not in labor at the same time.” I joke. But deep down we wish our husbands were at our sides.

In early November I phone her.

“Madge, I think I’m in labor.”

_“You wouldn’t believe it but so am I.”_

“Shall we share a cab?”

_“Peeta’s brother is on his way.” She laughs. “We’ll pick you up on the way.”_

Peeta’s brother helps us both into the hospital.

The nurse is kind enough to admit us both to the same room and we go through the labor process together.

She dilates quickly and is down in the delivery room a few hours later, leaving me alone. I’m still hours away from delivering.

Madge appears just over an hour later, baby in arm and looking flawless.

“Why are you up and about?” I ask her.

“Thought I’d come to support you.”

“You should be resting. You’re vagina is probably killing you.” I say to her, groaning as a harsh contraction overtakes my body. “It’s killing mine already.”

“No more than the pain you’re going through.” She tells me. “I’d like you to meet my son.”

“You had a boy?”

“I had a boy.” She exclaims. “Patrick.”

I turn to look at the bundle in her arms and tears well in my eyes at the sight of the precious baby. I’ll be holding my own in a few hours.

“Welcome to the world Patrick.” I whisper to him. “You’ll have a new playmate very soon.”

A nurse brings a bassinet into the room and Madge lays Patrick down in it and plays the supportive birthing partner for the remaining hours of my delivery.

She holds my hand, helping me welcome my son into the world.

I cry, taking in the sight of my crying son who looks just like his father. A shock of dark hair and long limbs.

“Congratulations best friend. You did good.”

We sit side by side in my bed once I’m cleaned up, holding our newborns in our arms and admiring our sons who look exactly like their father’s.

“Maybe they’ll be best friends.”

“They share a birthday like they’re father’s.” I say. “Hopefully they will.”

“Do we have a name Mrs. Hawthorne?” A nurse asks.

“Will.” I tell her.

“William? What a lovely name.”

“No, just Will.” I tell her.

“He’s a Will.” Madge tells me. “Hi Will, this is Patrick, we hope the two of you will be the best of friends.”

* * *

 The day, is just like every other day.

Will wakes me early for his feed. After his feed, I eat breakfast, shower quickly and get ready for our day. He comes with me to the studio while I work.

I had returned just a few weeks ago, finding the distraction good. Cinna and Portia were supportive and happily welcomed me back, they even liked to steal Will away. I sometimes found him sound asleep in their arms with them snoozing away with him. They’ve spoilt him a lot to. Making him outfits he’s grown out too quickly or using him as a model to delve into a new line.

As I get Will into his stroller a knock sounds at the door.

I go and open it and come face to face with a man in a service uniform.

I feel my knees shake and the tears well in my eyes.

“Mrs. Hawthorne, your husband has been injured.”

“Is he alright?”

“He’s been airlifted to New York, if you’d like to follow me, I’ll take you to see him.”

I nod and tell him to give me a second as I gather Will from his stroller. I follow him out to the waiting car and sit in the backseat with Will.

They direct me into the hospital and to a nurse who’ll direct me to his room.

He sleeps on the hospital bed. His whole leg bandage from his toes to his hip. His arm is also bandaged. His untouched, smooth face is now covered in scratches, bruises and scars.

He’s only been gone a year and I can tell already how much war has changed him.

Will murmurs in his sleep and I clutch him closer to my body as I sit down beside Gale’s bed.

“I’m here.” I tell him and reach out for his hand, gripping it tightly.

His parents arrive an hour later. Gale still sleeps and Will is getting restless.

I give his parents the room while I take Will for a walk throughout the hospital.

I pass rooms filled with sick patients and their family members.

One room has me double back.

The man lying in the bed is all too familiar.

I look around the corridor for a second before stepping into the room.

He looks like a small child. A blanket is tucked around his waist and he too looks battered and bruised. Growing up in New York City doesn’t compare to what he’s seen in his year of fighting.

He mumbles my name in his sleep.

And I exit quickly, like a coward. I didn’t want to face him if he woke from the nightmare he was having.

I bump into Madge out in the hallway and we collapse onto the floor together in each other’s arms.

We cry, mostly because they’re home from that nightmarish place. They won’t be taken back due to their injuries.

“So they took his leg?” I ask her, stirring some sugar into my tea.

We’ve set up in the visitor’s cafeteria with the babies lying on a blanket on the floor playing and Thomas sitting up in a chair reading his book.

“From the knee down.” She tells me. “They’ll fit him with a prosthetic in a couple of months time.”

“Does he know?”

“He’s still out to it. They expect he’ll be out to it for a couple of days.”

“Same with Gale.”

“What are his injuries?”

“Lot’s of scaring. They had to dig shrapnel out of his abdomen.” I tell her. “He’ll make a full recovery hopefully.”

I notice how she goes silent for a little while.

“What is it?”

“I’ve spoken to Vietnam wives. They’re say their husbands mental state isn’t the best. This war has knocked them about. We should be mindful of that.”

Gale is released a few days later; he’s in a much better condition than Peeta.

And with the help of Gale’s family we get him home. Hazelle is watching Will, giving us a few hours to settle him in.

Gale met Will when he woke up and cried as he held his son in his arms. I didn’t understand why he was apologizing to him.

“Where’s Will?” He asks.

“With your Mom. It was Will’s naptime when I came to get you from the hospital.”

“When is she brining him back?”

“When he wakes.” I tell him. “Tea?”

He shakes his head. “I think I might lay down for a little while. Wake me when Will comes home.”

It’s rocky, the first few days. Juggling a baby and an injured husband. I had gotten into a routine, learning to sleep on my own and eventually with Will.

But with Gale’s injuries and nightmares, Will has gone into the bassinet beside me to sleep. He’s still within reach to nurse during the night but still feels too far away.

Gale hardly sleeps, waking with nightmares and every time Will wakes. He whimpers in his sleep and mutters names and shakes until he scares himself awake.

Few times it takes him a while to remember where he is until I calm him down.

I’ve found singing helps calm him down.

I warn Madge of the sleeplessness and issues and she thanks me, getting Patrick to settle in his bassinet and Thomas into his own bed to sleep. She had gotten used to having her boys in bed with her.

Peeta is eventually discharged and spends days in his wheelchair, staring out the back window in silence for the first week.

Madge tiptoes around him with the boys and some nights Thomas stays with his grandparents so he’s not woken to Peeta’s nightmares.

He eventually starts to come to it, like the drug haze is clearing and he’s realising he’s safe and home. He’s with his family.

He masters using his crutches and starts carrying Patrick around in a wrap on his chest. Thomas takes to his father immediately, involving him in playtime, story time and bedtime. Peeta makes up for the lost time.

And both men are glad they haven’t missed out on a lot in their children’s lives. And the babies were still too young to notice their absence.

Will grows fond of his father, smiling every time his father picks him up. Falling asleep in his arms on the couch.

Its hard to accept this second help, considering the first few months I was doing this all alone and had thought I’d be raising Will for the first couple of years on my own.

Both the men find something to help them with their recovery. Gale starts hiking, taking us out on Saturday walks. He finds the fresh air clears his head more than anything. He also begins seeing a therapist.

Peeta begins taking photos again. Photos of his sons, his wife, his brother’s, parents and friends. He takes photographs of strangers and animals. He finds his passion and healing in making art.

And it helps when he’s fitted with his prosthetic.

And he shows his determination to heal so he doesn’t miss the chance of running after his boys.

* * *

 When Will is 2, Gale asks if we can start trying for another baby.

It takes us six months to finally conceive and in the February after Will turns 3, we’re welcoming our next child, a daughter.

Gale cries the moment he lays eyes on his daughter. This whole experience has been surreal for him.

He names her Caroline.

And three years later, Madge and Peeta welcome Claire. A baby to finally complete their family.

* * *

 Over the years, the men continue to heal. Their wives and children aiding in that recovery.

They focus on the future and their families.

Peeta starts taking photographs for magazine shoots.

Katniss starts dressing these models and celebrities in her label.

Gale gets a job in the local council.

Madge joins a law firm, making her way through the legal system and showing her children they can be anything they dream of.

Both our families eventually move out and to another neighborhood. We were slowly outgrowing our houses as our children grew bigger and numerous pets were added to the family.

Our children grow, excelling in school and their extracurricular activities. And we wish time would slow down just a bit as we watch them creep closure to graduating and attending college.

Thomas is the first to graduate. Will and Patrick follow a couple of years later. Then Caroline and by the time Will and Patrick graduate college, Claire graduates high school, enrolling in an Ivy League school. It brings tears to her parent’s eyes as she’s allowed in the doors of the college.

Thomas becomes a lawyer. Will goes into accounting. Patrick goes into architecture. Caroline finds a knack for fashion, soon joining me at my label and Claire does a premed course, hoping to one-day work in medicine.

And we watch them all fall in love, endure heartbreak and heartache, fall in love again and settle down with their loved ones.

They eventually marry and over the years, they watch as their family expands even more, grandchildren entering the world.

At the age of 66, Madge dies of an aneurysm.

A year later, Gale dies of a stroke.

The kids keep me company as do the grandkids. Caroline has taken over the business but allows me to help her create pieces, designing beautiful couture gowns and dresses.

Lexie, my youngest grandchild sits on my lap with a book in her hands. She can’t yet read the words but she likes to make up a story to go with the words, much like her uncle did when he was a toddler.

The phone rings and I reach beside me, answering the call.

“Hello?”

_“Hi, it’s Peeta.”_

“How are you Peeta?”

_“Very good.” He tells me._

The death of our spouses hit us hard but we’ve managed to keep strong and willful. Still managing contact and going to each other’s houses for coffee. We’ve been friends for over fifty years, we’ve been through a lot.

_“I was wondering, do you have any plans tonight?” He asks me._

“No.”

_“Would you like to go dancing with me?”_

I haven’t been dancing for years and a night out with some company would be nice. “What time are you picking me up?”

I know he’s smiling on the other side of the line.

He’s at the door at 6, just like he promised. He wears a top hat and white tie.

“Ready to go dancing?”

I take his offered arm and let him lead me to the cab he has waiting.

Despite the snow covering the ground, it’s a magically evening, like all those nights we spent riding in the streets in his car.

That seems like a lifetime ago.

He leads me inside of the ballroom where a band plays music for the guests who wear their best outwear. Smiles are wide on their faces as they move to the music.

“Drink?”

“Wine please.”

We drink and dance together for the whole evening.

 _Yeah you, got that something_ __  
_I think you'll understand_ __  
_When I feel that something_ _  
_ _I wanna hold your hand_

“I remember watching you and Madge dance to this song in her living room in 1964. I kind of wish it was me who was holding your hand.”

 _I wanna hold your hand_  
_I wanna hold your hand_  
_I wanna hold your hand_

“You don’t regret your life though do you Peeta? The one you created with Madge?”

“Not at all.” He tells me. “I’ve had a wonderful life.”

“Me too.”

“But I know Madge would want me to be happy. The kids want me to be happy.”

“Me too.”

He smiles and we continue to dance.

We decide to walk home. I link my arm through his, helping him stay upright as he had had just a little bit too much to drink.

We laugh though. Laugh loudly into the night recalling memories of our youth and all the mischief we used to get into.

He slips as he tries to show off a dance move and falls into a snowdrift. He laughs from the pile of snow and when I go to help him to his feet, he pulls me down beside me and we watch the stars in the night sky.

The next morning, I sit in the living room. George my fat yellow lab lies at my feet while I read the paper.

_Almost fifty years of marriage, two kids, four grand kids and I’m hoping he’ll call me. My childhood sweetheart._

The phone rings minutes later.

“Hello?”

_“You free next Friday night?” He asks._

* * *

 “We’re getting married at the end of the month.” Peeta tells Castor.

“That’s wonderful. Congratulations to you both.”

“We always wondered, if in another life we’d get the chance to be together.” I say.

“And we’re lucky enough to get this opportunity, to be together and live the rest of our time together.”

Peeta bends down, plucking a flower from the ground.

I smile when I see him holding a dandelion.

“Do you know what this means?” Peeta asks Castor.

“No sir.”

“It means rebirth.” He tells Castor. “It’s the promise that life can go on, no matter how bad our losses. That it can be good again.”

He brought me a bunch of them after Gale’s death. And then after he took me out dancing, when it turned to spring, he did the same again. Promising me, life will be good again. He’ll make life good for me again.

And after he kissed me, he asked me. “You love me? Real or not real?”

I told him, “Real.”


End file.
